WITCH vs Winx: Enemies' Revenge
by Author's Restraint
Summary: After defeating Nerissa, the guardians go their separate ways but they still have the powers; wanting to enjoy a normal life. Four years later when Nerissa escapes, she teams up with Valtor and her old guardians. Miss Faragonda feels the dark energy and sends the Winx to investigate. WITCH and Winx have to team up to stop them but can they do it when they're always arguing?


W.I.T.C.H + Winx Club Crossover

Summary: After defeating Nerissa, the guardians go their separate ways but they still have the powers; wanting to enjoy a normal life. Four years later when Nerissa escapes, she teams up with Valtor and her old guardians. Miss Faragonda feels the dark energy and sends the Winx to investigate. The W.I.T.C.H girls, who are scattered across the world, come together after being disbanded four years back. When the Winx and WITCH now have to work together, they argue. Nerissa feeds her old guardians lie after lie. Halinor, Cassidy, Kadma and Yan Lin turn on the W.I.T.C.H girls once again. Can these 'Guardians' unite in order to save Meridian and the Magic Dimension? Set in between Season 3 and Season 4 of Winx Club and four years after Season 2 in W.I.T.C.H.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own W.I.T.C.H or Winx. If I did, Bloom wouldn't be so annoying and Will would have longer hair.

Chapter 1: Nerissa's Escape

Nerissa paced inside of the Heart of Meridian. There was absolutely nothing to do in there. Because of those cursed guardians and her son, she was banished in there with nothing but her thoughts. At least her time in there taught her how to strengthen her powers. She sucked in a breath and in one swift move, sent a blast of lightning at the glass shattering it to a million pieces. Nerissa laughed. 'Did those simple-minded ingrates think they could hold me in this necklace forever?' she thought. 'Sometimes I wonder how they ever defeated me.' Nerissa grew to her actual height and took to the sky. "Now…time to go talk to some old friends."

Will Vandom brushed out her long, cherry red hair. Ever since Nerissa, she grew tired of her short cropped hair. She even grew to hate it. Now she was eighteen and going to college at Stanford University. Her mother first disapproved seeing as it was halfway across the country but soon grew to accept the idea seeing that Will's mind was set. Matt went off to do Music in Julliard so they barely saw each other but when they did, it always ended with them kissing the other goodbye. She smiled remembering the times when they first got together. She walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a white button down shirt, a dark blue fitted jeans and a pair of short black boots. She dressed, grabbed her books and headed towards her first class. When she closed the doors, she didn't notice the Heart of Kandrakar glowing brighter than before.

Cornelia Hale walked the streets of Paris. Living there was really a dream come true. Though she missed her friends, she was happier than she had been compared to when she was thirteen. Her life regained some normalcy and for that she was grateful. Her relationship with Caleb had matured over the past few years. He was now 21 and she was 18. They now had a serious relationship founded on love and trust. Her parents were wary of Caleb at first but after seeing how much he loved their daughter, they grew to accept him. Her father though was still suspicious of him. Caleb was fine with it though. He was just as protective of Elyon. Caleb decided to go back to Meridian to serve his queen. It was a bummer for Cornelia but it didn't stop her from seeing the man she loved. He'd come to Paris occasionally just to see her and sometimes she'd go back to Meridian with him to see Elyon. As the Earth Guardian walked the streets, she was completely oblivious to what was going on in Meridian.

Taranee Cook hurried to her class. After graduating from high school, she applied to Harvard University. Her mother wanted her to become a lawyer. Seeing as she was a judge, it would be a fitting job for her daughter. If only Taranee agreed with her mother. Even though Taranee didn't want to become a lawyer, she still wanted to go to Harvard. Classes were harder than they were in Sheffield and she didn't mind one bit. She was always an advanced student. She placed all thoughts of Guardian business at the back of her mind.

Sadly she and Nigel broke up. Taranee couldn't tell him the truth about her and she was so angry for the fact that she couldn't. Besides, he was having a bad influence on her and he let Uriah and his dweebs influence him.

Irma and Hay Lin were the only ones who stayed in touch. Irma moved in with Hay Lin and her parents. Tom and Anna wanted to move to New York but Irma didn't want to leave. She said city life wasn't for her. Together, they both helped Yan Lin run the Silver Dragon.

She still ran K-Ship but it was only her. The rest of them quit. Hay Lin took the time to contemplate on her relationship with Eric. She was going to tell him the truth. She'd have to if she wanted to move forward with him. Unbeknownst to Hay Lin, she wouldn't be getting the time to do so.

Will grabbed her bag and books as her classes for the day finished. She placed her bags in the trunk of her red convertible and drove off towards her apartment. Upon arriving, she saw a black Ferrari in front of the driveway.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she realized it was Matt's car. 'Matt! He's here!' she thought. When she slowed down, she saw her rockstar boyfriend sitting on the hood of his car. She honked her horn to tell him to get out of the way. Matt got in his car and made room so Will could park her car in the driveway.

When she parked, he drove back to where he was. Will got out and ran into his arms. He locked his arms around her waist and she locked her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. "Mmmm…. If this is what awaits me every time I leave then maybe I should go more often." WillWilWWl punched his arm playfully.

"Don't you dare, I missed you."

Cornelia knocked on Lillian's door. Her brat sister was now ten years old. "Come in." "Lillian, I need to talk to you." The girl was on her bed reading a book. "What do you want, Cornelia?" "There's something I have to tell you. You're gonna freak and get angry all the same time." Lillian looked up at her older sister. "What? C'mon Cornelia out with it!" Cornelia picked up a plant by Lillian's window sill. "Watch." She passed her hand over it then a luscious rose grew out. "….How…W-What…?" "Let me tell you the abridged version. I'm one of the guardians that protect the universe from the psychopathic people who want to conquer it. Yeah and….. you have magic too! Say something please." "…..How could you lie to me?! How could you keep this from me?"

"I couldn't tell anyone. Not even mom or dad. Hey….remember the story Matt and I told you? About you being powerful?" "It's all true?" "Yeah. You didn't know it but you really did give Matt, Mr H and Napoleon each one third of your power." "So I have no more power?!" "No! You have power but you don't know how to control it." "Who's gonna teach me?" "….I am."

"Why?" "Because Lillian, there are monsters out there who'll kill you for your power. I'm trying to protect you." "You don't care about me! You just want to protect your secret. I don't need you to protect me. I have mom and ad for that." Cornelia walked towards the door. She turned around once more. "I warned you Lillian. Let me help you. You don't know who you're dealing with!" "I didn't ask for any of that! Get out." Cornelia turned on her heel and left.

Somewhere on The Omega Dimension, in a cave, someone laughs. "I will have my revenge. I will have it if it is the last thing I do!" "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now that's the voice of someone who has vision!" Another figure cackled. "Who might you be?" "Someone who can help you." "How can you help me?" "Easy….. I know where the guardians are. How 'bout we help each other? I help you if you help me." "What do you want?" "Revenge on six stupid fairies who imprisoned me here!" "Really? I can help you. For a price." "What?" "Tell me your name." "….Valtor."


End file.
